


Witch Trials

by supercalvin



Series: 13 Nights of Halloween [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have done nothing wrong.” He says in Merlin’s ear as he guides him to the court. “Convince my father of your innocence and I will make sure you will not hang.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Trials

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not very Halloween-y, but witches are associated with this time of the year, so I thought why not. Plus I just finished studying this in one of my classes.

“Freya!” Merlin screamed as she morphed into her cat form. She was right when she said she could not help turning into a monster when the time came.

Merlin chased after her as she made her way to the village, his heart pounding as he ran through trees and avoided branches. It didn’t take long for screams to be heard.

A trial was barely needed. No one needed proof of Freya’s guilt, nor did she deny it.

“Her contract with the Devil has been signed. Her soul already burns in Hell.”

Merlin opened the front door and found Leon standing there, a couple of the townsmen behind him.

“Merlin Emerson.” Leon said. “Uther Pendragon wishes to speak to you.”

Merlin knew the routine. Uther Pendragon asks to speak with someone in the local Church, accusations are announced, guilt is denied or admitted, and either way the accused hangs by the end of all the chaos.

As he enters the church the first person who greets him is Arthur.

“You have done nothing wrong.” He says in Merlin’s ear as he guides him to the court. “Convince my father of your innocence and I will make sure you will not hang.”

Merlin’s heart tugged in his chest to know that Arthur still believed that Merlin would survive this trial. “You know what happens as soon as I am accused.” He said as he looked into Arthur’s eyes. He didn’t want to be cynical, but if he were to die, he didn’t want Arthur to think there was something he could have done to save Merlin.

Arthur was about to protest when the trial began.

Not only was he accused of collaboration with the witch, Freya Hobbs, but also accused of signing a contract of his own with the Devil. The blame for lost livestock, physical pain, and attacks screamed through the air. Merlin knew there was nothing he could say to prove his innocence. Their minds were made up. If he was guilty in their minds then he was already dead.

“In God’s name, _Merlin_. Say something.” Arthur hissed to Merlin before he turned to Uther Pendragon.

“Father, where is your proof of Merlin’s guilt?” Arthur said in a clipped tone.

“His association with a witch was enough to condemn him. He walks with Satan. I will not have the Devil’s presence in this town.” Uther said sternly.

“Father, you can’t be serious.” Arthur’s voice rose, probably realizing for the first time that there was no reasoning with his father or the townspeople.

“There is nothing left to discuss,” Uther dismissed his son with an even wave of his hand. “Merlin Emerson, you are condemned to death for your crimes. Tomorrow morning you will be hung by the neck until dead.”

Despite his father’s wishes, Arthur visited Merlin in the holding cell that night. He grasped at Merlin’s hand and told him he would try to reason with his father. He plead that it wasn’t too late for Merlin.

“I know you, Merlin.” Arthur said, “You have not signed your life away to the Devil.”

“I have not.” Merlin said as he held onto Arthur’s hand for dear life. “They’re scared and they wish to blame me as they blamed Freya.”

Arthur was silent. Merlin saw his jaw tighten and loosen as he thought. “Freya was a witch.” Arthur said tersely. “We all saw her in her animal state.”

“The Devil possessed her.” Merlin retorted back sharply. “Not under her own will. She had no choice.”

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded. “I believe you.”

Merlin let time pass for a moment, but he knew that Arthur could not stay long. This was most likely the last moment he would have with him. “Don’t miss me too much.” Merlin said, reaching up to touch Arthur’s cheek affectionately.

“You’re not going anywhere, Merlin.” Arthur shot back, despite the gentle way he leaned into Merlin’s hand.

“Yes, I am.” Merlin nodded. He took Arthur’s hand and kissed the callused knuckles. “Now, go before your father finds out you have visited me.”

Arthur’s fingers linger on Merlin’s face for a final second before he turns on his heel and left.

“This is madness!” Arthur protested as the noose was looped around Merlin’s neck. “Cut him down.”

“Arthur, this man is a witch. You have seen the evidence.” Uther said unyieldingly.

“Merlin has done nothing.” Arthur spat back.

Uther finally turned to his son, looking down at him as if he were a pebble in his boot. “He has bewitched you. His deal with the devil has been made. Now stand back.” Uther’s voice carried so that every townsperson heard. Arthur swallowed and took a step away from his father.

“Any last words?” Uther said to Merlin.

Merlin’s hands were tied behind his back and the noose hung loosely around his neck. His head was down, but he did not look like he was crying. Arthur felt on the verge of tears to see Merlin at Death’s door.

Merlin looked up, a smirk across his lips. “’Love thy enemy. Do good onto those who hate you. Bless those who curse you. Pray for those who mistreat you.’” Merlin quoted.

The air was still, as if no one was breathing and even the wind took a moment of silence. Arthur wanted to smile at Merlin’s words, rebellious till the very end, but he could barely keep the tears from falling let alone muster a smile.

Arthur saw the man on the platform step up behind Merlin to push him off the barrel which held him above the danger of the noose. The barrel was kicked out from under Merlin and he dropped.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted, stretching out his arm as if to save him.

A scream pierced the air.

“Merlin?” Arthur’s voice was rough and distantly he noticed that he was crying.

The noose hung freely in the air and Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

An unexpected laugh caught in Arthur’s throat. It sounded hysterical amongst the screams of terror and the shouts of anger, but he laughed joyously.

“ _Mer_ lin.” he sighed, “You idiot.” He smiled knowing that somewhere, wherever that may be, Merlin was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then Arthur goes to find him and they live in the frontier and live happily ever after.
> 
> I drew a thing about [Witch Trials](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/94382924108/witch-trials-by-supercalvin-merlins-last-words) a while ago and I thought I might as well write something for it.
> 
> Notes on History: Puritans (in New England, c. 1600s) believed that when someone purposefully signed a contract with the Devil, he would give that person supernatural abilities (Men often obtained super strength). Mostly women were accused and when men were accused of witchcraft they always were associated with a female witch (which is why poor Freya had to die in the beginning).
> 
> Merlin's last words were Luke 6:27 "Love thy enemy"


End file.
